


Dead, am I?

by Harry1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, Death, Hurt, Marauders are back!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: The Marauders re-unite in afterlife





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Sirius thought about as he woke was Harry. 

_Harry. His godson._

Sirius frantically sat up straight. He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse or even get an idea as if to where he was. But he found nothing except darkness. Heart pounding, Sirius expected the worst. It was then that he saw it.

At first, it was just a light. Then it turned into a door. A huge door, looking very prim proper and with amazing, bright colour. Sirius got up and walked towards it. It was as if the door was calling him. Taking small steps, Sirius walked towards the door.

As soon as he touched the handle, Sirius stopped. His throat felt dry. His palms were sweating. Sirius didn't know why, but he was feeling very uneasy.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Sirius pushed the door open. As he took a step forward, Sirius was blinded by white light. Raising his hand to stop the light, Sirius walked a few more steps.

As he removed his hand, Sirius realized he was in a garden. But not any garden-it was the garden of Potter Manor. How could he forget the Mango tree that stood right in front of him where he spent hours with his best friends? How could he forget the lake in front of him, where he had pushed James and Lily together on their wedding day? How could he forget the spot on the far corner where he had first touched his bike? And how could he forget the spot behind him, where James would sit and polish their brooms for hours.

"You know, I was hoping I would not see you for at least some years."

Sirius froze. He hadn't heard that voice, with that tone, in years. It had last been when they had been talking over the enchanted mirrors, one day before that Halloween.

"Yet here I am." Sirius could not even stop himself as he turned around and spoke the words.

The man was holding a broom, polishing it. Another broom lay beside him, already done. He looked up, his hazel eyes a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"It's a pity you got old." He said, smiling his signature arrogant smile.

Sirius bit his lower lip and chuckled. "It's a pity you didn't."

James Potter nodded. "Well, I did have wonderful years before my death. Can't say the same about you."

"Who says I had a bad time?" Sirius challenged. " I became the first man to ever escape Azkaban. I remained sane for 12 years despite being with Dementors. Not exactly a pleasant company."

"Well," James put the broom away, "Nobody can be a better company than me."

"As if!" Sirius scowled. James grinned. Sirius grinned too.

They remained the same way, James sitting and Sirius standing. James shook his head and said, "You know I am crap at all feelings and emotions."

"Yeah, I learnt that a long time ago." Sirius dug his hands into pockets of his robes he didn't know he had.

"Want to have a game?" Jams asked, patting the brooms. Sirius shrugged and said, "Seems like the best option."

James stood up, taking both the brooms. He walked up to Sirius and gave him one of the two. The two turned towards the lake and walked.

" 'A day doesn't go by when I don't miss your father'. " James laughed as Sirius rolled his eyes. "You are really a drama queen, you know that right? 'Only one will die tonight!' No wonder Harry thought you were the killer."

Sirius chuckled weakly. As they reached the lake, James patted Sirius and said, "We never blamed you Padfoot. We still don't."

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded. Giving a strong pat, James said, "Let's see who is better. Lily and Mum are waiting inside for you. Dad's waiting to talk to you. After the lap?"

"After the lap." Sirius nodded. Smiling, the brothers mounted their brooms and took off.


	2. Peter Pettigre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pettigrew faces his worst trial

Peter opened his eyes at once, trying to remember what had happened. He moved his fingers but then realized that one of his hands was missing. Panicking, he lifted his hand to see-nothing. The place where his silver hand was empty.

He was sleeping somewhere like the courtroom of Ministry of Magic.

Peter immediately became scared. Where was he? What was going on? Oh Merlin, don't tell him he was being put on trial! Not after all the lengths he had...

"Already scared Peter?" Peter turned his head to see a very young James Potter. His hands were in his robes' pockets and he was leaning against the doorframe. Peter knew that stance, it was reserved for the people he hated, particularly the older blacks.

"J-James?" Peter was shaking. Was he dead?

"Why Peter?" Peter turned to see Lily looking at him, teary eyed. Sirius stood beside her, his arms crossed, his face showing anger and disappointment.

Peter opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. Looking at his ex-friends' heartbroken faces made Peter feel things he had never felt before.

"We loved you Peter." James said. "Always. Sirius and I were never known for actually showing our feelings. Remus always showed how much he loved you. Lily never left you, always tending you, helping you…"

"I didn't need your help!" Peter snapped. He stood up, facing James, who now stood straight. He didn't want to say it, but Peter's mouth didn't comply.

"I didn't need your help! I was good enough! All the times, you and Sirius and Remus and Lily, helping me! Why? I was not weak, I could always manage. But then you came and, and started showing how inferior I was to all of you. Seven years James, seven years! I finally snapped because it was too much-your pity, your help!"

James just looked at Peter. They both stared at each other in silence till James opened his mouth. "Is that what you think? That we helped you because you were weak?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then you are wrong!" Sirius shouted. Peter took a step back as Lily began crying freely. "We helped you because we didn't want you to feel that you were less than us. We helped you because we wanted you to stay with us. You were a marauder Peter, our brother! We could have died for you!"

" Do you know," James said, " that when Dumbledore told me that there was a spy in our midst, not once did I think it was any of us! I thought maybe one of the order members, but never one of my own brothers!"

Peter's head hung. "You never regret becoming a Death eater, do you?" asked Lily. Peter shook his head.

"Did it not hurt you when Voldemort called you Wormtail? Did you not feel remorse at all?" asked James.

Peter gulped. "I did. Sometimes. Thinking about a few moments when we all were together. When I wasn't dubbed as your follower."

"And so were you Voldemort's friend?" demanded James and Peter flinched. "You were his follower as well."

Silence took over the place. Finally, James said, " You can't join us. You'll go wherever you have to go. We came here hoping that we would get the you we once had."

With that, James, Sirius and Lily disappeared, leaving a finally mourning Peter alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I believe I should have completed this story long back so I am doing it right now! Happy Holidays!


	3. Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin finally meets his family again

The last thing that Remus remembered was fighting. And then-nothing.

As Remus opened his eyes, he found himself on a bed. As his gaze cleared, he realized he was on a bed in one of the Gryffindor dorms. Did the war finally end?

Remus sat up. He looked around and froze. On the bed in front of him sat Sirius Black, smiling at him. James Potter was leaning on the bed that used to be his. His eyes were closed, but the smile wasn't hard to miss.

"MOONY!" Sirius exclaimed and James Potter opened his eyes and sat up. "Finally awake are you?" he asked, running his hands through his hair.

"What…." Remus didn't know what to say after that.

James and Sirius jumped off their beds and pinning Remus to his bed, cuddled him.

"All right, all right!" Remus waved his hands and the two friends climbed off him, grinning. "So I am dead?"

"Well, unless the universe has found a wonderful way to bring us back-" started Sirius  
"Which I am pretty sure it hasn't." piped in James.  
"you're dead." Concluded Sirius.

Somehow, the fact didn't make him sadder. Remus grabbed his two best friends and pulled them into a hug.

"Whoopsie Remus!" Sirius laughed.  
"The wolf's gone soft!" James remarked.

"Oh shut it you two!" Remus scolded. The two marauders grinned.

"So, what else…" Remus was asking when he heard:

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU'LL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Lily?" asked Remus, grinning.

"Don't be so happy Remus." James said, "You are at her receiving's end this time."  
"We are only saving you," Sirius added.

The door burst open to show a fiery redhead, emitting anger. Her eyes fell on Remus and she walked angrily towards him, picking a pillow on her way.

"YOU!" SMACK! "IDIOT!" SMACK! "WEREWOLF!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Lily, whatever it is I am sure I can explain." Remus pleaded in between the blows. But Lily didn't stop and kept smacking him as the other marauders grinned.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MOST INTELLIGENT OUT OF THESE IDIOTS BUT YOU WERE AS GOOD AS POTTER HERE!"

"Hey!" James pouted only to be met by Lily's angry glare.

"TWELVE YEARS MY SON DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD AN UNCLE WHO LOVED HIM, NOT THAT WALRUS! AT LEAST SIRIUS HAD A LEGIT REASON! YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE JUST-AHHH!"

With one final blow Lily threw the pillow and hugged him fiercely.

As the two finally parted, Lily gave a tight slap to Remus and calmed down.

"That hurt Lily," Remus said, holding the cheek.

"Be glad," Lily replied. "Ask Black how bad I was with him!"

"Do you have to remind me Evans?" asked Sirius, holding his chest. "Oh, the pain! Mum and Dad were much more considerate."

"Yes, because they were pitying you for spending twelve years in Azkaban." Lily retorted. "I actually feel bad for the Dementors that had to live with your vain self!"

Sirius pouted and Remus burst out laughing.

"Remus?" Remus turned towards the door to see Tonks standing, totally confused.

"Dora? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be home with Teddy!"

"Well, I couldn't leave you alone!" As she looked at Sirius, her eyes widened and she fainted.

"And I thought she was an Auror." Commented James.

Suddenly, JameLilyily, Sirius and Remus felt a pull and James said, "I think Harry's calling us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I am updating all the parts today! Enjoy!


	4. The Fourth Marauder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders are finally back again!

Fred Weasley was scared. Actually, that was an understatement. Fred was so scared that he could not think straight. Fred was very open, always ready for the worst. But this had taken him off guard.

He looked around to see an open garden. It was somewhere Fred had never seen before. Where was everybody? And more importantly, where was George?

He then saw a figure coming towards him. At first, he couldn't make out who it was. Then, as he came nearer, Fred was shocked.

"Remus?" The man nodded and Fred shook his head. Remus looked…different. He didn't have as many scars as he had when Fred had last seen him. His hair wasn't grey and he looked healthier.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where's George?" Fred asked.

Remus sat down beside Fred and said, "Fred, this is going to be hard. Really hard." Taking a deep breath, Remus looked deep into Fred's eyes and said, "We didn't make it through the battle."

Suddenly everything stopped. Fred couldn't hear the wind anymore, he couldn't feel the grass under his feet. Words failed him and suddenly, Fred felt empty.

"And, George survived?"

Remus nodded once again.

His worst fear had come true. Fred had been separated from his twin.

"No, then I need to go back." Fred declared. "I can't leave George alone! He isn't as outright as I am, he won't be able to survive! I can't…"

Fred was cut short as Remus' hand rested on his shoulder. Fred buried his head in his hands.

"You have not really been separated from your brother," Remus said. Fred looked up to see Remus holding an ear.

Very carefully, Fred took it. Taking it near his face, he whispered, "George?"

There as utter and complete silence till Fred heard his brother's voice, "Fred?"

Tears began brimming in Fred's eyes. "Yeah!"

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU COME IN MY BRAIN AFTER A YEAR.."

"Whoa, what do you mean after one year?" Fred looked at Remus for confirmation. Remus said, "George was unable to let you go. So you were in limbo for almost a year."

Fred turned to the ear and said, "I am sorry Georgie. I didn't mean to…"

Fred heard his twin cry. They kept crying and Remus stood up and took a few steps back.

Finally, after what felt an eternity, George's voice asked, "you're not leaving any time soon, are you?"

Fred looked at Remus for confirmation, who nodded. "Never again George."

"Good. Now go! I have to go for lunch."

It was weird, that George would be going somewhere alone. But Fred thought that there was nothing they could do now.

"Fred." Fred heard a new voice. He turned around to see Sirius Black-a young, unscarred Sirius Black. And beside him stood, James Potter.

"We are in a need of the fourth Marauder." Said James, smiling.

"You are just in time," Remus added, winking.

Fred looked at his mentors. He looked back at the ear and closed his eyes. Finally, wrapping his fingers around the reason for holey George, Fred looked up, smiled and said, "I would be honoured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So YEAHHHH! FRED WEASLEY IS THE FOURTH MARAUDER! If you guys enjoyed please leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> So, please do tell me how was it.


End file.
